junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Junjou Romantica Anime
Junjou Romantica (純情ロマンチカ, lit. Pure-Hearted Romantica) is an anime series produced by Studio Deen. It is based on the manga series of the same name created by Shungiku Nakamura. The first episode premiered in Japan on TV Hokkaido on April 10, 2008. The first season ran for twelve episodes until its conclusion on June 26, 2008. A second season premiered on the same channel on October 12, 2008, where it also ran for twelve episodes. A third season premiered seven years later on July 9, 2015, and also ran for twelve episodes. Studio Deen produced the anime adaptation based around the manga series. The anime series is licensed for released by Kadokawa Pictures USA for season 1 to 2, and Season 3 is licensed by Madman Entertainment and Funimation. Currently there are three seasons of Junjou Romantica. Plot summary Season One In season one there are three different couples caught up in a pure romance! Romantica: Misaki is struggling to prepare for his college entrance exams, so his brother arranges for a private tutor (who is also his best friend since high school). But Misaki's nightmare is just beginning when his tutor, Usami, comes on to him! How will Misaki ever manage to pass his exam? And why does he feel so mysteriously drawn to Usami? Egoist: Just when Kamijou's life is at its lowest, he has a chance meeting with a man who never lets anything hold him back: Nowaki. His name means "typhoon," and he's about to take Kamijou on a whirlwind ride that will turn everything upside-down. Terrorist: Miyagi always seems to shrug off the cares of the world with a joke and a smile, but even he has problems, although he doesn't let them show. Foremost is Shinobu, a relentless young man who's adamant that they're destined to be together. (Source: RightStuf) Season Two Three intertwining love stories threaten to unravel as each couple struggles to find its own path. Romantica: College student Misaki and his unlikely lover, the eccentric novelist Usami, are slowly growing closer - but their relationship could be in trouble when Usami's older brother appears and the two begin to vie for Misaki's attention! Egoist: Nowaki loves Hiroki with all his heart, but sometimes he's afraid Hiroki doesn't feel the same way. When Nowaki asks Hiroki for permission to address him by his real name, as others do, Hiroki flatly refuses. To Nowaki, this is just another reminder of the invisible gap that separates them... a gap that he must close, if they're ever going to truly be a couple. Terrorist: Miyagi is growing anxious. Shinobu used to be relentless in his devotion, but recently the relationship has gone quiet. As a 35-year-old university professor, is Miyagi really content with living at the mercy of a younger man whose actions are still such a mystery? (Source: RightStuf) Season Three The third part of Junjou Romantica continuing the story. Music Each season has a unique opening and ending theme song. The series also has two original soundtracks. See List of Junjou Romantica Songs for more information. Image gallery Images (35).jpg Ch2.png Man1.jpg Images (35).jpg Cover.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png 509261.jpg Junjou-Romantica-duncan-superfan-3-3-3-21113032-1024-768.png Man1.jpg Ch1.jpg Category:Anime